Hopelessly in love
by almighty.illiterate
Summary: My first fic, so read it *shakes fist*. It's an epic tale of cross-dressing, killer toasters, and big messes. Its the typical plotless takari u see oh-so-often......jus worse =] Now rated as the worst story ever! Take that the giver!


Disclaimer's mumbo-jumbo: Lets put it this way…if I DID own the show, wouldn't this be playing on TV rite now? 

… Exactly my point… so its sorta, jus sorta, obvious that I don't own digimon or anything for that matter, ask my parents they'd agree…

This is my first, pathetic attempt at a fic… it's a typical plot less takari fic… like many of the others… same setting, same story…

 Think déjà vu all over again…

_Italics are thoughts ignore if u cherish sanity_

            [Things in these cool block brackets are my notes ignore if u cherish sanity =] ]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hopeless**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

15 year old Tk Takaishi lay on his bed dreaming of the same brunette he dreamt of every day for the past years, his best friend… Kari.  Many thoughts ran through his mind, none of which he hadn't already been troubled by for weeks.  _I can't be thinking like this… its Kari.  She's my best friend, that's all.  Doesn't matter, she's so smart, funny and beautiful… she'd never like you.  The blonde was diverted from his thoughts by the doorbell.  He opened the door to find Kari standing before him. [Ain't this familiar?]_

"Uh-h… h-hey Kari… what are you doing here?"

"Good morning!" Kari spoke with her cheerful tone, "Did you forget already?  We're going to study for that huge geography test!"

"Uh…oh yeah...today? Uh… want to come in?"  Tk mumbled, still shocked to see the beautiful brunette before him.

Kari giggled seeing her best friend's discomfort; she put on a mock serious tone saying, "Tk!  Are you hiding a girl inside there?  I'm disappointed in you!  You've broken my poor, poor heart…"

Tk blushed, turning a strange shade of red, quickly stating in his defence, "U-uh…NO!  Of course not! ...What?!"

Seeing Tk in his state she giggled even more as she walked into his apartment, saying as she walked in, "I guess I'll be coming in now, and Tk?  Nice outfit."  Seeing that he was in his boxers she giggled even more.

Tk, realizing what his best friend meant, ran into his room to change into something.

"Uh… Tk?  I don't think that, uh-"

"In a second Kari, be right out."  Tk stepped out of his room only to find Kari rolling on the floor laughing.

"Tk!"  The brunette struggled to hold back tears, "What are you doing?  That was your mother's room!"

Tk looked down at himself to see why Kari was laughing.  He was in a dress [He's not a cross-dresser or gay, he's clumsy and nervous… I hope].  Turning an even brighter shade of red as he ran into his room, taking the proper precautions to make sure this time it WAS his room.  Coming out minutes later, fully dressed.

Tk walked out of his room to find Kari finally settling down, "Uh… sorry bout that, I guess I'm still half asleep…"

"No problem, lets start studying now."

Tk and Kari studied *cough* *cough* (see watching TV) for about an hour rather quietly without anything occurring.  They sat on the couch watching the television.  During the many shows they watched Tk couldn't help but stare at the 15 year old brunette, entranced by the beautiful girl peacefully sitting beside him.  The brunette was also distracted; too busy thinking of the blond beside her, w_hat's wrong with Tk? He's so quiet today… he's acting really strange.  I wonder if he's thinking about someone._  Kari, feeling slightly uneasy decided to say something.

"Tk, get me something to eat."

"Kari, you know this apartment well enough, get it yourself."

"Please?"

"…no…"

Kari put on her most adorable puppy dog face, "Pretty please?"

Tk melted before his cute best friend, "Okay… right away" The blonde stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Shortly after he left, Kari heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"TK!"

She ran to the kitchen to find Tk holding his hand and blowing on it while jumping up and down in distress.

"What's wrong?  You burned your hand?"  The blonde nodded as Kari took the hand and turned on the tap, washing his burnt hand with cold water. [I doubt that's what you do, but safety isn't my thing…oh well…]

"Ow! Ow! Ah!"  Tk winced as the cold water stung his hand.  Kari kissed his hand and all pain immediately left him, replaced with a feeling of joy.  Now feeling much better, ecstatic even, he joked, "Thanks a lot, I swear I almost died, I saw my life flash before my eyes."

He and Kari laughed for a while until the inquisitive brunette asked him, "What were you making anyways?"

"Uh… well about that… you won't believe this… it's sorta funny actually… u-um…" He chuckled, obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"Tk, just say it."

"…toast"

Kari once again cracked up; laughing so hard tears welled up in her eyes.  Seeing the ridiculousness of the situation Tk found himself laughing next to Kari.

"You are hopeless, Tk Takaishi… I've got a better idea I'll go get chips, just go get a drink… and don't burn yourself"

Tk walked towards the fridge to get two cans of pop, walking towards the couch where his best friend sat waiting.  Tk opened a can of pop and took a giant sip.  As he walked towards the couch, he stepped on the burnt piece of toast and went flying into the air sending him falling flat on his back, spilling the pop all over the wood floor.

"Tk, you idiot!" Kari ran to his side, "You could've hurt yourself, you're so clumsy!  Now I guess we'll have to clean up now…"

The now wet and sticky blond walked into the washroom to clean himself up, "You can start cleaning up first.  I need to clean up my hair first." 

"Oi… you're going to get dirty cleaning up anyways!"  Kari found towels and began to clean up, "Tk, you are so hopelessly idiotic!  What would you do without me?"

"Uh…oh yeah…" He stepped out of the bathroom only to have a towel flung at his face, "Oh…that's disgusting…"

"Oh... I think it looks cute on you!" Kari giggled as a towel was thrown on her face.

Tk jumped on top of Kari and pinned her to the ground revealing a smirk on his face.

Tk smiled whispering to an extremely shocked Kari, "I have to say, it looks cute on you too"

Kari twisted and turned until she was finally free of Tk's grip, but both teens immediately pounced at each other, leading to a full-blown wrestling match.  Tk with his… strength and finesse found himself… pinned to the ground. 

Kari giggled at the sight of her best friend pinned below her, "Tk… you know you can't pin me… but it's always fun to watch you try…" 

The tall blond sighed; he knew he would never be able to beat his beautiful crush. As hard he tried (and he did), it just wasn't done.  He tried to roll, once again pinning Kari on her back.  They finally noticed how strange they must have looked.  Two teens on top of each other covered in sticky pop.  Both teens flushed an obviously unhealthy shade of red.  As if out of their control their faces slowly inched closer until they could feel each other's breath and for a short second their lips brushed.  Kari took the opportunity and flipped Tk over on his back; who was still too dazed to notice or resist.

"I win…" Kari smiled and felt herself once again closer towards the blond before her.  Their lips neared once again and they shared a deep, passionate kiss, forgetting everything around them, not even noticing someone open the door.  Nancy Takaishi stared at the strange scene with amazement.  Her son and his best friend were on top of each other in a pool of sticky, brown liquid.  Kissing at that.

"Uh…hi mom…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viola, wasn't that horrible?  This'll probly be my first and *drum roll*…Uh… i'll continue now…first and last fic… =] 

*Crowd cheering in background*

Ok…I'm done ranting...flame away!

Waaaa?! You mean no flames? Come on, you know u can do better!


End file.
